youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Terra
| species = Human | designation = B33 | gender = Female | hair color = Blond | eye color = Brown | relatives = * Viktor Markov (father, deceased) * Ilona DeLamb-Markov (mother, deceased) * Frederick DeLamb (uncle) * Gregor Markov (brother) * Brion Markov (brother) | affiliation = League of Shadows The Team | powers = Manipulation of rocks | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 301 | voice = Tara Strong }} Terra (real name Tara Markov) is a Markovian princess; the youngest child and only daughter of King Viktor Markov and Queen Ilona DeLamb-Markov. Physical appearance Tara is a short, skinny girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She has a pointed chin much like her mother's, and a round nose like her father. History Early life As a child, Tara used to play super-heroes with her big brothers, Gregor and Brion. She usually chose to be Wonder Woman. 2016-2018 On July 28, Tara was abducted by her uncle, who was running a meta-human trafficking syndicate under the code name Baron Bedlam. He activated her dormant Meta-Gene and shipped her off to the League of Shadows. She claimed to be forced to do unspeakable things for them. 2018 Tara accompanied Black Spider to Al-Qawiya to assassinate Jaqqar Marlo. When Marlo managed to elude the Spider, Tara spotted and dropped a boulder on Marlo. Spider praised her by stating the bosses will be proud. At the auction, Tara was forced to fight her fellow meta-humans in the auctions to gauge her capabilities. She fought against Holocaust but lost the battle, though was spared from death by the speaker. The biddings proceeded with Tara's offer being bought by an unknown party. After she was purchased, she was shocked and elated to see that among them was her brother Brion. Catching up with her brother, Tara revealed that she was informed of their parents' death from her abductors. She was amazed to see his new friends and watched as the others went to save the other captive meta-humans. Tara soon persuaded her brother to aid her in rescuing the prisoners, since she understood their pain. Brion agreed and the siblings used their powers to save Tigress and Nightwing from the Terror Twins, allowing the pair to get the captives away. She soon retreated with the others on the Bio-Ship. Tara returned with Brion's group to their hideout. Tara met Brion's girlfriend Halo and Helga Jace, and relieved the latter of guilt in her reluctant role in her abduction at her uncle's hands since her hands were sullied too. Tara stayed with Will Harper and Artemis Crock. Tara woke up in the early morning and sent a text message stating she was in, which was read by Deathstroke. Powers and abilities * Geokinesis: Much like members of her family, their powers stem from different types of geo force abilities. Tara can control and manipulate rocks. Equipment * Darkwear Appearances Background information * In the comics, Tara Markov is Terra, a Teen Titan who is central in the Judas Contract storyline. However, she is the result of an extramarital affair with an American woman, . * This is her third animated appearance. She appeared in the Teen Titans animated series and its spin-off, Teen Titans Go!, and the Teen Titans: The Judas Contract movie. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team